


By Your Side

by ThomasJeffeson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica loves Eliza so much, Other, Sisters, nothing gross or anything, this is also purely a sister bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasJeffeson/pseuds/ThomasJeffeson
Summary: Angelica's Pov watching her sister's life





	By Your Side

Angelica's best friends have always been her sisters, they talked to her about everything, she knew them as well as she knew herself.

Peggy was shy, but once you get to know her she really was the funniest girl she knew. Her witty comments would at times be inappropriate, but Angelica was always entertained by her wit. Angelica also knew how insecure she could be at times, she tried to hide it, but Angelica always saw. 

Then there was Eliza, what always struck Angelica about her dear sister was her heart. In this world she truly had the purest sweetest heart, she was selfless always wanting to help people and putting everyone's happiness above her own. 

She remembered the time when her ice cream fell, and Eliza without thinking for a second gave her own ice cream to Angelica , also when she took the blame when she accidentally broke an expensive vase, she remembered how Peggy was sick so Eliza missed out on a ball they were suppose to go to , to take care of her and keep her company, this made Angelica realize she should stay with them too so she read her sisters stories all night long.

Eliza was an angel, the world doesn't deserve a soul as good as hers

XXXXXX

It was a winter's ball, a night Angelica will never forget.

She would be excited to be there if any of these men talked of their ideals and things going on in the war that would actually interest her, not just telling her how beautiful she looked. 

Then she saw him. A man with the most beautiful intelligent eyes she has ever seen, he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in god knows how long, but he was still beautiful. Those eyes, they had something familiar in them, a yearning. Something she understood 

He was walking up to her, and she felt her breath hitch.

''You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied'' Was the first words he said to her

''I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself'' She thought for a moment that it was more pointless flirting, but she was intrigued she felt like there was something more.

''You're like me. I'm never satisfied'' He took a step closer, and her face softened

''Is that right?''

''I have never been satisfied'' He kissed her hand, and she knew it was corny, but she swore she felt sparks.

''My name is Angelica Schuyler''

''Alexander Hamitlon''

''Where's your family from?'' Asked not recognizing the unfamiliar name. She could sense him getting nervous, which gave her an answer anyways.

'' Unimporant, there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait just you wait'' Then he walked away from her, leaving her to process that conversation

She met someone on her level, someone who understood her intellect , it was the most magical feeling she had ever experienced. Perhaps this was the closest she'll ever be to being satisfied 

Then she saw her sister, she looked so helpless. Eliza went over to Angelica and whispered ''This one's mine''

Angelica's world broke.

Her sister wanted the same man she wanted, despite her aching heart she approached Alexander again.

''Hello Mr. never Satisfied''

''Ah, Ms. Schuyler back for more I see'' he smirked

''I'm not the one you should be interested in'' She hated saying those words, but there was a truth to them. Perhaps Eliza would be a better match for him

''Oh?''

She simply pointed at Eliza, and he looked over at her and had the same helpless look Eliza had. Well not helpless exactly, in fact it was the opposite it was like he wasn't helpless for once.

She grabbed him by the arm, and started walking

''Where are you taking me?" He questioned 

''I'm about to change your life'' She was right, by doing this she was blessing Alexander with the best wife

''Then by all means lead the way''

her head was spinning with thoughts, she realized she and Alexander couldn't be anyways he was clearly penniless, and she needed to marry rich to rise up. Yet, she wanted him regardless 

''Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you'' Her sister smiled brightly 

''Schuyler?''

''My sister'' Angelica then realized Alexander was of course after her because she was a Schuyler sister, which would help his status. Maybe that is part of the reason she introduces him to Eliza, now she knows she'll never be satisfied.

''If takes fighting a war for us to meet it would have been worth it'' He says, then kisses Eliza's hand. She wonders if Eliza felt the same spark she felt when Alexander kissed her hand

''I'll leave you to it''

XXX

It didn't take too long before a letter from Alexander arrived. Eliza read it and was beyond giddy, she was adorable.

''Be careful with that one love, he will do what it takes to survive'' Angelica warned her, Eliza looked confused, but then shrugged it off. Her sister could at times be too trusting, always seeing the best in people, but one day that could get her hurt.

''Although I will admit his writing is beautiful, maybe you could share him with me'' She teased, and Eliza giggled in response 

Letters from Alexander have kept coming, it brought Eliza such joy. Everytime she read a letter from him she couldn't stop smiling

But, this secret was getting harder and harder for Angelica to keep. She decided she was going to be open to Eliza about, she was going to tell her she loved Hamilton.

Eliza was beaming with excitement to read Alexander's newest letter, but then Peggy came in.

''Eliza can you braid my hair?'' She asked, Eliza could have said 'Not now I'm busy' or 'Ask Angelica', instead she smiled put down the letter and sat on the bed with her sister, and began braiding her hair.

Most people wouldn't really think of it as anything, but it reminded her of how kind and selfless her sister was.

She knew exactly how Eliza would react if Angelica her she loved Hamilton. She would smile, then give up this man that makes her so happy for my sake. She would say she was fine, put on a big smile and be happy for her sister. Angelica would know the truth, Eliza would be dying inside

Angelica felt sick, she was just about to take advantage of her sister's kindness. 

No, she can never do that. From this day forward she will always put her sister's happiness over her own.

XXXXX

When Angelica moves to London with her boring husband she feels herself almost always yearning for her family.

She would beg for Eliza to write to her more, she could be so lazy with the quill. She understood she was too busy having a happy life with her children

She was happy for her, but didn't stop that she missed her terribly making her miserable.

The weather in London was always awful, it rained often she wondering if the sky was weeping for her at times 

Alexander would write to her more often, they talked of politics giving her all the news she craved to hear. They also would flirt, the spark was still there and real despite being an ocean away. She knew it was wrong to flirt with her sister's husband, but it was almost like it wasn't a choice for her, it's almost necessary for her existence she gets something from him she gets nowhere else and she needs it.

Yet, they made to sure never to take it too far. They were very similar, their wit, their intellect, their passion, but above what really brought them together was the love they shared for Eliza

They'd never be able to take it a step further, which would hurt Eliza

Angelica almost wants to, when she sees a comma in a middle of a phrase saying she was his dearest. Yet, she brushes it off, because it's not worth it. Nothing that could hurt her dear sister would be worth it

She's beyond delighted at her invitation to join their family on a trip upstate to stay with their father

John can't come for business reasons much to Angelica's delight, so she shall just be with the people she loves most in the world.

XXXXXXX

Eliza opens the door, and she sees Angelica they both scream in excitement seeing each other. She's finally reunited with her sister

''Angelica''

''Eliza'' They break their embrace, Angelica feels like she may cry overwhelmed with joy

''The Schuyler sisters'' She looks up from her sister to see Alexander's face. She has to contain her excitement, not wanting to give herself away

''Alexander'' She smiles, they have a quick hug. They smile at each other

''Angelica can you please tell this man that John Adams spends the summer with his family'' Eliza says somewhat glaring at her husband, Angelica is confused

''Angelica will you tell my wife, John Adams doesn't have a real job anyways''

Angelica's heart shatters

''You aren't joining us- wait''

''I'm sorry, I can't I'm just too busy with work''

''But, I came all this way'' 

''Alexander, she came all this way. Take a break'' she insists 

''Yes, take a break get away from your work for awhile it will do you good''

''Run away with us for the summer let's go upstate'' Eliza encourages 

They basically begged him to come with him, but in the end he refuses and goes back to his office.

Angelica tries to follow him, but Eliza stops her knowing he has had enough.

She felt sad he wasn't joining them, but looking at her sister she smiled. She didn't need him to have fun, all she ever needed was Eliza

XXXXXXX

The summer upstate was the happiest Angelica has ever been in the long time. She and Eliza made up for lost time, they spent every waking moment together

Angelica got to see how Eliza was as a mother, and it didn't surprise her to see how caring and devoted she was. She was truly the best wife and mother, she didn't even show an ounce of bitterness to her husband for not joining them which Angelica couldn't understand 

Angelica and little Angelica had gotten along very well. The girl seemed to look up to her aunt, Angelica would rant to her about politics, it would make Eliza laugh and roll her eyes at how she was exactly like Alexander. At least little Angie seemed to be entertained 

Angelica saw her sister sitting by a lake, and went down next to her

''You ok?''

''yea, I just wish Alexander was here'' She sighs, Angelica puts her arm around her

'' I know'' She did, she understood more than she would like.

It wasn't till long before they made each other laugh again

yet the summer came to an end, and she had to return to the hell that was London. Separating her and her sister

She couldn't hug her enough before she left and say ''Give Alexander my love''

XXXXX

She was beyond bored in London waiting for letters from Alexander to give her the news happening in America, and letters from her sister telling her about the family

Then John came home today ''Darling, have you heard about the Reynolds pamphlet?'' He asked

''The what?''

''They Reynolds pamphlet, written by Alexander Hamilton. Apparently your brother in law had an affair'' he told her and handed her the pamphlet 

''I have to return to America''

XXXX

When she does she sees Eliza sitting at the table alone holding the pamphlet 

She looks up in shock ''Angelica, what are you doing here?''

''I came as soon as I heard'' She sat down next to her

''He claimed to be too busy with work, but he clearly had time to bring some random woman into our bedroom'' Her eyes were cold and filled with rage

''You have married an icarus, he has flown to close to the sun''

''I need time alone'' She said, and got up.

She knew her sister needed time, and she also knew she had to talk to Alexander

She walked into his office, he looked up at her and smiled a smile that would once melt her heart only left her feeling disgusted 

''Alexander, congratulions'' She shuts the door ''You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never do kind of stupid, an open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid, truly did you even think this through? Kind of stupid''

His face fells, realizing that the sister of the woman he cheated on with wasn't on his side

''Let's review, there was a rumor only maybe two people knew so you decide to write a 90 something page pamphlet about an affair that no one has even accused you of, you can hate on Jefferson all you want at least he doesn't dignify school yard taunts with a response'' She continued

''Angelica please listen-''

''You redefined your legacy'' She spat and she knew that would make him snap

''it was an act of political sacrifice'' He yelled

''Sacrifice, seriously?'' She laughed basically mocking him ''Oh Alexander, you've never even met sacrifice''

''I married a man I didn't love and moved to London , lived only to hear from your family. Now I look at you and can't help, but think what have we done with our lives and where did it get us? Doesn't change the past, but I back now and I'm here to stay. You know what I'm here to do?'' She was fighting back tears at her confession, but she refused to cry in front of him or cause of him. He wasn't worthy 

''Angelica'' He said softly, and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly slapped it off

''I'm not here for you'' Disgusted with him that he could even suggest that

''I know my sister look I know my own mind, you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind. And what seems like a million years ago she told me this one's mine, so I stood by her. Do you know why?'' Her hands went into a fist, she struggled to hold back the tears

''I love my sister more than anything in this life! I will choose her happiness over mine everytime'' She is almost screaming, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore she was angry,heartbroken , outraged 

''Eliza, is the best thing in our lives'' She cried, and he looked broken. She knew he loved Eliza just as much, now he is realizing what he's done to her

''So never again will you ever lose sight of the fact that you've been blessed with the best wife! For the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make Is for my sister give her the best life!" She took his quill from his desk and snapped it. Then she walked out and slammed the door

She left feeling empty and unsatisfied 

XXXXX

''Eliza my dear, are you ok?'' she asked waking in the room, she saw Eliza looking into the fireplace 

''I burned all the letters, he wrote me'' Her sister was bitter. She knew Eliza wasn't the type to yell, cry and scream if she was mad, she would be cold, silent, but still vicious

''I never want to touch him again, he'll sleep in his office instead, I'll put up with him for the sake of my children'' She said, there was not a single tear in her eyes, then she got up and walked out

If Angelica was honest, that wasn't how she wanted that to go. She imagined Eliza would be a crying mess, and would run to her sisters arm for comfort

But, she realizes in this moment that Eliza doesn't need her older sister, she never did. Angelica is always the one who needed her, that hurts her a bit

But, she can't dwell on that. Eliza may not need her love and comfort, but Angelica will offer it anyways, because that's what love is

XXXXXX

Angelica had thought her sister had gone through the worst, but she was wrong because the unimaginable happened 

Phillip, Angelica's nephew, her sister's son. Died in a duel

She made sure to help take care of their children, especially little Angelica who has had the most difficult time accepting Phillip's death

She would often see Eliza at the piano, replaying the songs she taught Phillip, she sat down next to her and took her hand. Eliza sobbed into her shoulder 

She noticed Eliza would now join her husband in his walks, he was finally not focusing on himself, he realizes Eliza is the most important person and she comes first. It took him long enough, she thinks

She sees them standing in the garden, Alexander by Eliza's side. She takes his hand, and Angelica smiles slightly 

She forgave him.

Angelica despised what Alexander did to Eliza, but she knew Eliza would eventually forgive him, because in the end she never stopped loving him. Maybe, neither did Angelica, but that doesn't matter nor did it ever

She stops and realizes perhaps she should try to reach out to her own husband. Give them a chance

So she does, John moves to America with her she realizes he hasn't as boring after all. He can be fun when he wants, he also was smart too.She enjoyed their conversation they would have over a glass of wine

Things were going well.

XXXX

Things don't stay well though

Alexander Hamilton, the man who's eyes had stayed with her ever since she first saw him was dying in her own home

Eliza was by his side, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. 

''Eliza, my love take your time'' He looks at her adoringly and with his last breath he says ''I'll see you on the other side''

Just like that he was gone. Eliza and Angelica cried, she held her sister as she sobbed then gently kissed her forehead 

He was gone, he truly was gone. The man she shouldn't love, but always had was gone

She looked down at her sister who was in an inconsolable state, she would be strong, she would be strong for her sister

XXXXXX

Eliza had been depressed for months, she would be strong for the sake of her children but when they went to sleep she'd cry into her older sisters arms

''I can't be like this anymore Angelica, I am done wasting time on tears'' She wiped away her tears, and took a deep sigh

''What do you mean?'' Angelica asks

''I'm not going to spend the rest of my days crying over the fact that he's gone, I am going to keep his legacy alive.In a way it'll be like he never died'' 

Angelica smiled at her determined sister ''I'll help you''

They got to work, Eliza did most of the work, but Angelica would help going over all his pages of writings. She had given her most of her and Alexander's correspondence to review

When Eliza established the first private orphanage in New York City, Angelica never felt more proud of her sister, but still asked

''Was this because of Alexander?''

''No, it was for me. It was for the children'' Eliza told her

Her sister was truly the greatest woman she had ever known 

XXXXXX

When Angelica at age 58 was on her deathbed, her husband and Eliza were by her side

She didn't want to leave Eliza, she didn't want her sister to go through more losses. But, she remembered a truth she discovered long ago, that Eliza didn't need her, Eliza never needed anybody 

her sister had tears in her eyes ''Thank you Angelica, for everything you've ever done for me. I love you, you're everything I wish I could be''

She smiled, she placed her hand on Eliza's cheek ''No, dear sister thank you. For being the best thing in my life'' Then she was gone

XXXXXX

Years later when Eliza died, she went to heaven greeted by her sisters they hugged. The Schuyler sisters together again

Then she saw Alexander and her son Phillip. Her sister was a sobbing mess, she was with her family again, she finally got to be reunited with Alexander after so long

Watching them, Angelica felt an unfamiliar feeling something she never felt before.

She was satisfied 

Because she got the thing she had always wanted, everlasting happiness for her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think? I think Angelica and Eliza's relationship maybe my favorite in the whole show, I think it's so beautiful, Angelica really would give up everything for Eliza, Eliza was truly the great love of Angelica's life if you ask me.I also feel bad for writing John church as just angelicas boring husband, but thats how the musical portrays it I know in history it was different. I did have the little bit suggesting that their marriage ends up being a happy one, I didn't want to get to into her because this story is about Eliza and Angelica's bond if anyone would like to see a fic of Angelica actually falling in love with her husband tell me and I can go into more detail about that


End file.
